dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio 13: Visiones
"Visiones" es el decimotercero episodio de la serie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, y el decimotercero de Hyper Cell Saga. Trama center|400px Vegeta ha demostrado haber superado el poder del Súper Saiyajin 4 con la poderosa técnica, Eilo Ken. Vegeta ha tenido una pelea codo a codo contra Hyper Cell, en la cuál ambos han demostrado estar empatados. ¿Quién será el vencedor?. Visiones Cell coloca sus manos hacia atrás, él coloca las manos hacia adelante. Vegeta: ...esa técnica es... es... Cell coloca las manos hacia adelante. Cell: ¡¡¡Final Flash... Attack!!!. Cell descarga un enorme rayo de energía de color amarillo-dorado. ''' '''El ataque pasa por el lado izquierdo de Vegeta. Vegeta: ¿Qué?. El ataque de dirige a Trunks. Vegeta: ¡Trunks!. Trunks: ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!. El ataque desintegra a Trunks, haciéndolo desaparecer, por siempre... Planeta Kaioshin. Goku se transforma en Súper Saiyajin 3. Goku se colo dos dedos en su frente para hacer la Tele Transportación. Goku: Máldito Cell. No puedo esperar, me voy a ayudarte, Vegeta. Bardock lo detiene. Bardock: ¡Espera... Kakarotto!. Goku: No puedo seguir sin hacer nada. Lo sabes. Bardock: ¿Nada?. Ya has cambiado la historia tan solo por hacerme caso. Bardock tiene una visión, en dónde ve a Goku Súper Saiyajin 3 siendo asesinado por Hyper Cell. Bardock: Arghh... En mis visiones anteriores te he visto luchar contra Cell junto a Vegeta. Y siempre... ¡TE HE VISTO MORIR!. Goku regresa a su estado base. Goku: ¿Qué?. Bardock: Ha llegado el momento de liberar toda tu fuerza. Goku: ¿Puedes hacer eso?. Mmm... ahora, ¿No te pondrás a bailar a mi lado?. Bardock se cruza de brazos. Bardock: No seré yo quien lo haga. ¿Y para qué voy a bailar ahora?. Bardock señala a Piccoro. Bardock: El Namekiano será quien te ayude a liberar toda tu fuerza. Piccoro: ¿Yo?. Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré?. Bardock: Tú aún no lo sabes. Dentro de un tiempo lo hubieras aprendido por ti mismo. Ahora tienes el poder Mystic Namek de desbloquear toda la fuerza. Gohan: ¿Poder Mystic Namek?. El Gran Patriarca tenía el poder para sacar todo tu potencial al igual que el Anciano Kaioshin, desbloquear todo el poder Místico. Ahora, el señor Piccoro tiene esos dos poderes unidos, el poder de mi padre pasará todos sus límites y los míos. Padre... serás el guerrero más poderoso del universo. *Pensamientos*a Planeta del Kaio del Norte. Cell: Estoy seguro que la energía que he notado era de Son Goku. No es gran cosa pero me pregunto si tiene algo escondido como Vegeta. Me voy a dejar de juegos. *Pensamientos* Vegeta: ¡Noo!, ¡Trunks!. Vegeta se da vuelta y observa a Cell con odio. Vegeta: Maldito seas Cell, lo pagarás caro. Vegeta vuela rápidamente hacia Cell para golpearlo. ''' '''Vegeta: ¡Desaparece insecto!. Cell: Lo siento Vegeta, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más para que te mate. Cell apunta con los dedos índice y corazón de un de sus manos a la frente. Cell: Tengo que acabar con algo antes para completar mi venganza. ¡Luego los destruiré!. Cell cierra los ojos y se Tele Transporta donde estaba Shenlong. Cell: ¡Escúchame Dragón, quiero pedirte el segundo deseo!. Shenlong: Adelante... Cell: ¡Resucita a todos los participantes del torneo de los Kaios que hayan sido enemigos de Son Goku y Vegeta!. Continuará. 'Personajes' *'Goku.' *'Vegeta.' *'Cell.' *'Bardock.' *'Piccoro.' *'Gohan.' *'Trunks.' 'Galería' ' Vegeta mm KS.png|Vegeta tras ver la muerte de su hijo, Trunks. Goku_2015.png|Goku transformándose en Súper Saiyajin 3. Son goku ssj3 by dbzwarrior-d4iplbr.jpg|Goku transformado en Súper Saiyajin 3. 800px-BardockTFOG01.png|Bardock revelando que Goku podía aumentar su poder. ' Categoría:Episodios de Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Categoría:Episodios de Hyper Cell Saga Categoría:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Categoría:Capítulos